


Berries

by Amitola12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Suggestive Dialogue, Sweet, Total Candy, cottagecore lesbians, nothing graphic, simple life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amitola12/pseuds/Amitola12
Summary: Adora and Catra have left the hectic life of the city to settle in their new abode in the mountains; content as wanna-be cottagecore lesbians but mostly enjoying the solitude of nature spent together. When Adora has a long weekend off from work, she convinces Catra to join her on kayaking adventure down the nearby lake. She might have another plan in mind, if the time feels right...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDivineMsN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineMsN/gifts).



> For my betrothed, who saw the TikTok of gathering berries in the mountains and said "Write please." May we one day get to embrace our cottagecore desires, minus the bugs because they are disgusting hell spawn. <3

The sun crested over the surrounding mountaintops, peeking its way slowly into the bedroom. The light caressed her face gently, and Adora gave a sleepy smile as she came into herself. As if waking up next to Catra wasn't perfect enough, being treated to such a soft awakening was true bliss. She sighed deeply, allowing her contentment to reach down to her very toes. Yes, things could not get better.

Except in one way: with coffee. Yes, a warm cup between her hands as she properly greeted her mountain neighbors, that would be about right. Adora’s smile brightened even more as she glanced over to the still slumbering form next to her. Catra looked in no way ready to greet the day; eyes still firmly shut, curled into a little ball with a blanket tucked under her chin. Adora had to resist every urge to wake her- just to tell her how cute she truly was. She chuckled inwardly at the smushed face against the blanket. So cute and totally hers.

Gently creeping from the bed, as to not disturb her slumbering partner, Adora shucked off her sleep shorts and shimmied into a light pair of sweatpants. Though it was summer, the mountains took their time to warm. Thick slipper socks now joined her morning ensemble and she savored the feel of the knit pattern and fleece lining. The cabin socks, as they properly were called, were a gift from Catra last holiday season though hardly a surprise. When Adora had laid her eyes on them in the store she literally squealed in delight, instantly falling in love with the soft pink, light grey, black and cream alternating stripes and pale rose colored tassel. For days after, she brought up the “cabin socks” for their “cabin life” so often Catra considered buying her every pair the store had in stock; ultimately deciding on  _ most _ of the stock. Anything to bring that dumb smile she so cherished to Adora’s dopey, lovable face.

Sufficiently clothed to fight the morning chill of the tiles and hardwood floors in the rest of the abode, Adora left the bedroom and made a beeline to the kitchen. She slipped into the familiar routine of making coffee just the way she and Catra liked- french pressed, with an obscene amount of cream in hers and a splash of cream so light it barely changed the color in Catra’s. Satisfied with her result, she brought Catra’s cup to the bedroom hoping her lady’s olfactory nerves weren’t too sleepy still. 

“Is my baby ready to get up for the day?” Adora said as she placed the cup on Catra’s nightstand. She knew whatever the woman said in reply, the smell of the coffee would do the trick.

Catra gave a grumpy “Mrph” and shook her head quickly, settling herself deeper into the snug of the bed.

“Do you want to sleep some more?”

A suspiciously vigorous head nod came from the blanket cocoon. 

“Mmm, okay. But I made my girl some coffee… And I miss you so much…”

A head popped out slightly from the cocoon and one blue eye peeked open to assess the situation. Catra could smell the rich, caffeinated pleasure of the cup next to her. It smelled heavenly. But she couldn’t give up that easily. If Adora wanted her awake, she had to work for it. She quickly shut her open eye and pulled the covers over her head, while scrunching in a tighter ball. 

Adora laughed softly. She knew this game. Gently she peeled back the first layer of blankets and tenderly began to run her fingers through Catra’s short locks. With every stroke, the ball that was her beloved uncurled her legs and stretched out. As she stretched, more of her became visible, a fact Adora capitalized on by removing more blanket. Once Adora could see her beautiful face, she leaned down and began to pepper it with kisses all over. Catra giggled and tried to pull away, but not with any sincerity. It was too fun to be caught. 

“All right, Princess, you win. I’m awake, I’m awake.” Catra pretended to pout over the fact. “Hand me that coffee.”

Adora ceased her onslaught of kisses but resumed running her fingers through silky locks. “Coffee on the balcony?” 

Catra hmphed, knowing the still waking mountains would be next to frigid. The bed was so warm and cozy. “Fine, but I’m wearing our sweatshirt. And our thickest pj pants.” Adora grinned in reply and left her side to fetch her warmest comfy clothes. All of Adora’s clothes were ‘theirs’ but Catra’s clothes were definitely Catra’s. She really didn’t mind; Catra looked beyond precious bundled up in Adora’s slightly too big for her attire. Plus then it would smell like her, which just made the whole thing better. 

“I’ll take your cup out with me. Don’t be long!” Adora called over her shoulder on the way out the bedroom door. The air was decidedly chilly out on the balcony, but the briskness was invigorating. Adora shivered pleasantly, her bare arms covered in gooseflesh as she leaned over the side of the railing. With a great inhale, she took in everything the mountain air was giving her. Leaving their hectic city life had been no great decision at all; Adora could do the majority of her job from home and Catra’s art radiated from her no matter where she happened to be residing. Besides, an hour and a half drive wasn’t  _ that _ far, no matter how their friends tried to blow it out of proportion. Living as they wanted, together, really hadn’t ever been up for debate.

Feeling as though her neighbors had been sufficiently greeted on this new day that brimmed with possibility, Adora settled herself into the wooden glider nearby, making certain to set Catra’s cup of coffee on the adjacent table within arms reach of where she knew her lady would settle herself.

As Catra made her way towards the balcony, now bundled up thick enough to survive the tundra, she heard a small chittering meow behind her. “Good morning, Melog. Adora wants coffee on the balcony; up for it?” She felt the comforting pressure of the larger than normal feline press against her leg in their own salutation. After the assuring brush, they rubbed their face along the door jamb to show their interest in such a thing. Catra slid the door open, the scent of pine immediately greeting her as a close companion. Even the hardest soul would soften at the smell and sight of the surrounding natural splendor. And Catra, despite her best ruse and performance, was already plenty soft.

“Good morning, Melog. How lucky that I get both of you.” Melog flounced their way towards the railing to perch, allowing Adora to give them an affectionate scritch behind their ears on the way up. A delighted rumbling purr of appreciation reverberated, only enhancing the scene.

“I told you when you and I first got together; they were with me first and we came as a package deal.” Catra immediately snuggled into the crook of Adora’s shoulder, right where Adora knew she would position herself, burying her face slightly into her tank top to cover her quickly chilling nose. 

“I would never get in the way of true love; I know who actually has your heart.”

“Damn straight you do; Melog is my life.” She gave a slight push with her legs to get the wooden glider they were seated on into a gentle sway, then tucked her feet under her legs, still as pressed to Adora as she could be. “But you’re pretty okay too.”

Adora gently pushed against the deck, just enough to keep the momentum of the swing going. “So glad you think so; I think you’re pretty swell myself.”

“Swell?”

“Golly gee whilkiers, yer just about the best gal in town.” Adora gave her best twangy drawl. It really wasn’t very good.

“... I hope marriage was never seriously under consideration for you, because that just destroyed any chance we had. I could never legally bind myself to someone who said  _ that. _ ”

The blonde giggled.  _ We’ll see about my chances… _ “What do you feel like getting up to today, babe?”

Catra, with some internal protest at the very idea, extracted herself from Adora’s certain shoulder to reach for her coffee. The nook, that area where her arm and chest came together, was Catra’s favorite snuggle spot. It called to her like the world's most agreeable, plush pillow. But at the talk of actually  _ doing _ things today, the siren call of coffee was just a titch louder. “Mmm, I’m going to guess staying at home isn’t an option…” She arched an eyebrow with a smirk, demonstrating all the possibilities held in a day home alone together with that suggestive raise.

“... Always a good option.” Adora conceded, knowing first hand how engaging those possibilities were.  _ Later, kitten. _ “...But I’m off work for a couple days; the weather is supposed to be beautiful and clear today… Bit crummy with rain tomorrow and the next. So, I was thinking rain check on that? Literally?”

“You say these things and think you’ll still get laid; it’s cute, really.” Catra gave a long sip from her mug, passively regarding the woman next to her.

“Oh, I  _ know _ I will. But, I mean it, let’s get out there today! Let’s grab the kayaks and make a day of it. The mountains are calling and the lake is singing. Or maybe the mountains are singing and the lake is calling? Whatever; nature! Adventure! Excitement!”

“You are an absolute dork; I really cannot believe it sometimes.”

“Your dork.” Adora flashed Catra her most winsome smile, waggling her eyebrows outrageously as she did so. “Your cute-as-can-be dork who displays a poet’s soul with her turn of phrase.”

“You really think you’re that charming, hmm?” She drummed her nails lightly against the side of her coffee cup, knowing the game had been lost from the start, but Catra was never one to surrender so easily. Her time, her company, and her affection was to be earned.

“Painfully charming, to be honest. It's always worked for me so far, babe. C’mon! Outside, pleeeeease?” There may have been unironic eyelash fluttering at work as she pleaded. 

_ Stop knowing my weaknesses, princess. _ “... Fine. But I’m taking a bath before we go. I want to at least have  _ some _ down time on this supposed day off.”

Adora beamed from ear to ear. She also knew it had been a win from the start, but she could at least afford to be gracious with her victory. Playing Catra’s little games were part of what made her life so  _ fun _ . “Sounds good, baby! I’ll pack us a basket for lunch while you do.”

Melog for their part, took no offense at not being invited to accompany their trek today. They merely swished their tail as they jumped down from the banister of their balcony, trilling to be let back inside.

It was a fairly recent development in Catra’s life to enjoy the peace that a long soak could bring. For Adora, it was running; a chance to flex her muscles and get lost in her thoughts to the sound of the steady beat of her own feet. But warm water, pleasant aromas, and the soothing steam that billowed from the tub to engulf her in tranquility did it for Catra. She supposed her meditation practices may have aided in her ability to just relax and be. 

She slipped into the filled tub and let her muscles be eased by the comfortable heat. Regrettably, she skipped any of her normal oils or soaps, knowing a luxurious soak really wasn’t in the cards for the day.  _ You’ll get what you want today babe, but you’re making it up to me, rain or shine tomorrow. _ The self-satisfied thought may have warmed her even a bit more than the tropical bath around her.

As Catra steeped, Adora scurried. She had run into their bedroom to dress for the day, opting for athletic comfort, to absolutely no one’s surprise. She then rushed to the pantry door, flinging it open within as much grace as her excitement allowed. Adora grabbed the picnic basket from the top shelf that would house all manner of delicious treats for their afternoon meal in it. Her frenzied charge paused for a moment, before she reached far back into the patry, well behind the extra canisters of the various protein powders she always kept on hand. She groped around blindly until finally a small metal canister was reached. With a self-assured nod of her head, she quickly pocketed the contents into the zippered pouch on the side of her leggings.

By the time Adora had finished packing the sustenance for their adventures for the day, Catra had finished her bath. It had been nice, but not nearly long enough.  _ I’m sure after a morning of being so active, coming back here will be a nice reward. _ She quickly dried herself, before wrapping up in her robe and heading towards the bedroom to get dressed. 

Adora heard the bathroom door open, signifying the end of bath time, and not having anything better to do, trotted towards their room. She arrived just as Catra dropped her towel, giving a long, low whistle at the sight. “And here I thought the mountains were a nice view!”

Catra did not even bother to turn her slightly angled away from the door position to acknowledge the intrusion, just carried on applying her body lotion to her arms before settling herself on the edge of the bed to attend to her leg. She was used to life with a Peeping Tom by this point and couldn’t deny basking in the attention. “Creeper.” 

“Guilty, but I’m pretty sure I’ve earned the right to peek.”

That did cause Catra to momentarily adjourn from moisturizing her calves. “Earned? Oh, I’m not sure you’ve  _ earned _ anything. That could change…” She motioned towards the bed, delighting in the red tinge that furled up her girlfriend’s cheeks.  _ How do you still blush after all our time together?  _ It warmed Catra’s heart to know she still had that effect on her beloved.

It was sorely tempting; everything was already in place here in the bedroom; naked Catra and bed. But Adora also realized everything was in place for their outside adventure as well, fingers running up and down her pocket as she considered. “... Tomorrow, I promise. Hell, who am I kidding; this afternoon, tonight,  _ and _ tomorrow.”

Catra gave a low chuckle. “Delaying the inevitable, hmm? Can’t say I don’t like the build-up, at least a little…”

Adora gave a frustrated huff of air and finally decided to flee the situation. “As absolutely fun as this is and not the  _ least _ bit tempting in every damn way possible, I guess I’ll go grab the kayaks out from the garage.”

“Yes, why don’t you…” Adora’s eyes froze on the sight of Catra applying lotion slowly along her abs and chest. A sharp incisor peeked out from her smile as she enjoyed being leered at so greedily. “I’m almost finished. Shouldn’t be that much longer.”

“Uh, uh-huh. Yup.” She was practically drooling at the sight.

“Adora. Kayaks. You wanted  _ that _ adventure over  _ this _ one.” Catra gestured towards her fresh from the bath self.

“Stupid decision…” Adora grumbled heavily and rested her head on the door frame for a second, getting her mind back on track. One long wistful breath later, she finally extricated herself from base inclination and made her way down to the garage.

Before long, Catra joined Adora and their freed kayaks. Adora had tried to insist on hauling each of the crafts down the short path to the lakefront by herself, but saw Catra’s reasoning that while she certainly had the physique to do so, a scratched and scraped bottom on the vessel might not be good for its longevity. The length of the boats wouldn’t make it feasible for her to heft instead of pull. “You’re very strong and impressive, babe, but then again, so am I.” Catra gave a small wink before lifting her own kayak onto her shoulder to carry.

Adora followed after her like a sunflower moves with the sun, never straying far behind her life-affirming radiance.

They paddled along the still waters, letting the reflections of their surroundings enchant them with a view of an upside-down and parallel world despite their steady disruption to the image. Their crafts remained side by side as they moved, just as the women were in their lives, and glided with unhurried grace towards no particular destination. The pair spoke little, simply delighting in the presence of one another as their bodies worked to propel down the large lake that fed into the river that would likely be the next leg of their journey.

As the banks narrowed and the water quickened, Adora called over to Catra. “You hungry babe? We could stop for our mid-morning, not quite afternoon meal.”

“You mean brunch?” Catra gave a knowing smirk as she said it.

“... I hate that word. So much.”

“You are so weird, babe.” She chortled at the easy jab. “But sure, I could go for a little bite. Let’s pull off up ahead.”

Adora only almost slipped getting out of the craft once, nothing even got that wet, though Catra cackled at her natural grace. “You are so fit and sexy but also a goddamned clumsy disaster.”

“Water makes it wet; wet is slippery!” Adora pouted in response, as Catra raised an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. “Oh, quiet you. You’re as bad a teen with all your raging hormones.”

“Like you’re really any better, Miss ‘She’s Out of the Bath, Let Me Drop Everything to Look’. Once in a while is cute, but every day is something else.”  _ Damn sexy is what it is; worship my body, you delicious Viking of a woman. _

Adora just stuck out her tongue and stalked away, muttering incoherently under her breath. Catra was fairly certain the word ‘tease’ was in there at least once.

They ate their mid-morning, not quite lunch meal and remarked on the beauty that surrounded them. The ever moving cascade of the river provided a lovely soundtrack for them to chat peaceably to as they nourished their bodies with yesterday’s loaf of baked herb bread, Farmer’s cheese to spread across it, and a trail mix of nuts, dried fruits, and roasted chickpeas. A can of lightly caffeinated seltzer was passed between them, the bubble and caffeine providing just the right zing to encourage them to press on.

“How much further do you want to go?” Catra asked, draining the last of their fizzy beverage and tossing the can back into the basket.

“Well, I don’t  _ really _ have a goal in mind but do you remember those blueberry bushes we saw a bit further downstream from here the other week? I think the berries would be ripe now and I brought a jar?”

“Blueberry picking, huh? My goodness, you really were destined for the cottagecore life, weren’t you?”

“I like the simple things in life; what can I say?” Adora shrugged, as she continued to clear any evidence of their picnic from the site.

“... Why in the hell are you dating  _ me _ then?”

“Challenge is sexy. Got you to take the simple life, as well.”

“For now. Don’t take it for granted, princess.”

As Adora placed the basket back into her kayak and pushed herself off, she swore to every living thing that graced this whole universe and beyond that she never would.

The blonde’s hunch had been correct; the bushes were teeming with perfectly sun ripened fruit. Rolling one in her mouth and bewitched at the sweet burst that followed when she bit down, Adora quickly fetched her mason jar from the basket and set to work. Catra participated somewhat, though mostly enjoyed watching her love flit about with childlike abandon and delight at the berry bushes. “So many! I should have brought like 20 more jars!”

Catra chuckled, her back resting against a nearby tree as she shut her eyes in relaxation for a moment. The sunlight illuminated the distant galaxy of freckles across her nose and cheeks with aching perfection. The sight made Adora’s lurch with appreciation; she was such a sucker for those freckles. Not bothering to open her eyes, Catra called out. “We’ll come back, babe, don’t worry. They’re practically our only neighbors; it wouldn’t be companionable to not visit them regularly. Plus, they’re so generous to us.”

Adora paused her picking, her fingers stained more than she’d like from gripping the more corpulent berries a little too tightly.  _ No, not while I have sticky fingers, even if that was kinda cute and she’s so beautiful and I just love her so much.  _ With a slight clear of her throat to confirm her decision, Adora bantered back, “That was surprisingly cheesy of you.”

Catra flipped her the bird in reply, peeking her golden eye open a tad to see reaction. Adora stuck out her tongue again and continued to fill her jar, intent on fitting every last berry she could into her cache.  _ There will be a perfect moment, I’m sure. That was so close, though. _

With the jar sufficiently filled, the pair agreed that nature was lovely but clean bodies and clothes even more so. The trip back to their home was uneventful, but after Adora brought her craft to land, her exuberance told a story of daring and edge. “That was an awesome trek, baby! Thank you!” She kissed her girlfriend soundly, as Catra melted at the blueberry twist to her lips.

“Of course, goof. What are you even going to do with all these?” She gestured towards the large jar in Adora’s hands.

She held the jar up speculatively and then grinned. “Bake!”

“... Bread every few days and desserts too? My goodness. Pinning you down really is to my benefit.”

“I thought you were the one who gets pinned usually?” Adora arched her brow and gave her best cocky grin to accompany it.

“Don’t start things you aren’t prepared to finish, love. And no one is getting finished until you follow through on your promise of dessert. Get to it; I’m going to shower and read as you prepare to wait on me hand and foot.”

Adora brought Catra’s knuckles up for a sweet, soft kiss. “Can’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon than taking care of my girl.”

“Such a good, good girl you are.” Catra patted her cheek affectionately, adding a hint of suggestion in her tone for flavor, and set about following through with her plan for the rest of the day.

The wildberry cobbler Adora made after her own quick hose down looked and smelled scrumptious. As it cooled, she threw together a simple salad of greens and veggies from the farmer’s market in town, muddling some more berries into a vinaigrette as dressing. Cooking and baking was such a relaxing, active pastime in her eyes. It required just the right level of focus and precision to get things right, with enough room for experimentation and ‘This feels good enough.’ to satisfy Adora’s need for creativity and her ever-loved adventure. 

She was happy she already had some rosemary baked chicken left over from the other night to complete their evening meal. Adora set the table, obsessing over the most minute of details to set the most perfect scene, lighting the tall unscented candle in the middle of her presentation before rousing Catra from her literary escape. “Baby! It’s dinner time.”

With a small stretch, given her reading had turned more into more of a catnap while Melog wholeheartedly approved of, Catra appeared in their dining room instantly smiling at the scene. “Someone is really trying her best tonight.”

“Trying? Oh, no honey, I’m  _ winning _ .” Adora flashed her a beaming smirk before retrieving the now warmed chicken from the oven. “Sit; I’ll be right over.”

“Atmosphere and service. Yes, yes. I think I like it here just fine.” Catra sat back in her chair, sipping from the filled wine glass that had been left for her. “Even my favorite moscato; five stars! Unless I find a long, blonde hair in my food.”

“Love me, love my shedding.” Adora was too focused on the evening as a whole to give a much better response. Once everything had been removed from heat, she wiped her hands on a towel before joining Catra in the dining area nearby. “I’m going to just go get changed  _ real _ quick; five minutes and I’ll be right back.”

Catra took another sip of her wine and raised an eyebrow. “Changed? Since when are comfy clothes not your thing? Half the time I’m happy if you’re actually wearing pants around here.”

“A fine dining experience like this deserves an equally fine dining partner, m’lady.” Adora gave a small flourish of a bow to accentuate her point. _ Oh, god sheknowsheknowsheknows. _

Catra considered the blonde’s words and shrugged. “Suit yourself. I like my jammies and besides, I’ll just be taking off whatever you’re wearing later.” She let the rim of her wine glass lightly roll against her lips, as she locked her gaze onto the woman before her.

Nodding her way through that level of sultriness was truly a feat, but Adora was focused on her goal and so relieved at the acceptance. She rushed from the room, throwing on the freshly starched white button up and charcoal slacks she had previously prepared. She debated between the tie and the suspenders, deciding that suspenders were really so much easier, even if the tie led to more fun in the bedroom later. Her brain caught up to the look that had been in Catra’s eye before she left the dining room at the though. She bit her lip at her decision, torn again momentarily before sighing. “It’ll still be here…”As she lay down the tie at the foot of their bed for easy access later, her heart thumped in anticipation. Checking herself over once more, right down to the polished wingtips, and patting her pocket for luck, Adora left to join her dinner guest.

As she returned, it was Catra’s turn to wolf whistle. “Wow, way to make me look like a sack of crap.”

“Never. And I’ll fight anyone to the death who ever even  _ implies _ it.” Adora kissed her forehead as she passed by on her way to the kitchen to plate their meal.

One simple, but spectacular dinner later, Adora’s leg started to bounce under the table. She willed every ounce of her self-control to bring it down to zero. Catra wasn’t really that fond of the leg bounce; nerves or ‘high metabolism’, as Adora explained was the true cause of her tic, be damned. 

Finishing the last of the wine in her glass, Adora regarded her dining partner warmly, melting at the sight of her beloved Catra snug in a light, loose sweater that was definitely one hers and sleeping pants, where it was anyone’s guess who it originally belonged to. She had also stolen a pair of Adora’s cabin socks at some point. It made her heart swell even more to see; their lives were so exquisitely entwined.  _ Yes, now; no question. _ “Thank you again for indulging in my need for adventure today, kitten.”

“Pff, picking berries and paddling around for a bit isn’t that big of an escapade.” Catra brushed it off, though felt so lucky to have such a grateful, appreciative partner.  _ I don’t know what I did to deserve her, but I’ll work my ass off to keep her. _

Adora considered Catra’s words, nodding her head slightly. “You may be right…” She stilled noticeably for a moment, then with the fluid grace becoming of such a natural athlete, she slid from her chair, reaching into her pocket as she did so. A single knee hit the ground, as her hands came up to present a small box. “How about a bigger one instead?”

Catra’s eyes flashed wide in surprised. Sure, it had been  _ talked _ about,  _ agreed _ on for the abstract of one day, but…

“Catra, I can’t imagine my life without you. You are the biggest adventure I could ever possibly hope for and I want you by my side for always. Will you marry me?” Adora had so much more planned to say; she could wax on for hours about how much she loved the woman before her. But sometimes the simplest things have the profoundest impact.

Was her heart beating? Catra couldn’t be certain. It seemed as though the very blood in her veins paused with anxious anticipation, waiting for her neurons to finish firing signals through her brain. Her  frontal, temporal, and parietal lobes worked in tandem to formulate the words needed for her response, as her motor cortex and frontal lobe prepared to give her muscles and vocal cords the necessary commands to be able to speak them when ready. 

Adora’s heart had the opposite reaction, flushing entirely too much blood through her system, as the heat rose in her cheeks. She did not break eye contact with Catra for a mere fraction of a second despite the distracting flush, memorizing this moment in meticulous, tender detail.

“Yes! Yes, of course, I will.” All at once Catra’s systems released; her normal functions restored, suffused by a jubilant glow every atom of her being radiated from its very core. It was so sappy and Catra was so  _ happy _ . 

A hand trembling with the pure elation that she felt from hearing those words, Adora slid the simple band over her  _ future wife’s _ third finger on her left hand. Catra stared at it for a moment in disbelief, overwhelmed by its perfection.  _ Simple, no fucking diamonds, and thin enough for my weirdly long fingers…  _ She found herself wanting to tear up at all the stupid details Adora had retained over the years of Catra’s idea engagement ring.

She looked down at the still kneeling Adora and they held the shared gaze in an unbreakable bond for an undetermined amount of time. Simultaneously deciding it was right, they met with a passionate kiss, tears pricking at the corners of both sets of closed eyes as they did so. 

As the kiss broke at its own natural rhythm, Catra rested her forehead against Adora’s, reveling in the majesty this was to be her  _ wife _ . With a start, she pulled her forehead back. “... Why didn’t you tell me to get changed?!” She looked down at her own comfy clothes in disgust. “When you tell this story, because I know you certainly will to every damn person we meet, I  _ was dressed like a damn  _ **_fox_ ** _. _ ” Her tone brokered no argument, eyes hard and calculating in their resolution.

“Oh, absolutely no chance of that, my love. You’re just too cute in your jimmy jams.” Catra thwacked her on the shoulder, as Adora burst out laughing before pulling her in for another long kiss.

A current cabin life with a future cabin wife, both of them prepared to embrace a new adventure together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wonders if she's going to get a rep as 'That weird cabin writer.'*
> 
> *Anxiously glances at the reused jokes, wondering if anyone will call her out on her lack of real creativity*
> 
> *Ultimately decides she doesn't care because 'D'awww, soft fluffy in love lesbians. Cuuuuuute.'*
> 
> (PS: My wife-to-be was in her pjs when I proposed... Oops. XDDD )


End file.
